Picture
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Ever since their fight and breakup, Jimmy has spent his days living by three things: cocaine, booze, and hookers. Will he and Marina be able to piece things back together, no matter if they put each other's pictures away? Based off the Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow song. Rated T for drug references and language.


**A/N: Hey gang. Finally got some inspiration for a one-shot. Ever since watching the first three episodes of Pokémon Chronicles, I have become addicted to the pairing of Jimmy and Marina (QuestShipping.) Add in the factor of me listening to 'Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow nonstop, I got a great idea for this fic. A little change of pace due to me not writing much angst. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon or the song, etc. etc.**

 **Ages: Jimmy and Marina: 22**

* * *

Dark.

That was one word to describe the hotel room in Goldenrod City. It was two o'clock in the afternoon but the sunshine did not peak through the closed blinds. Booze and drugs littered the bedside table, signaling someone was in a very depressed state at that moment.

Jimmy rolled around in his bed, being careful not to disturb the girl sleeping next to him. He had a late night with her, as if it wasn't obvious already. This had been something that he had been doing for the last three days: fueling up on cocaine, whiskey, and getting in bed with various hookers that came around the hotel every night.

Why was he in this low state? He and his girlfriend Marina had a very bad argument the other night and boy was it ugly. He stormed out of their house, broke off the relationship, and went to the local Hilton to blow off some steam. One thing led to another and that's how he was stuck in this quagmire of loathing and self-pity, doing anything to get Marina off his mind.

Clothed in nothing but his boxers, Jimmy got out of bed and went to grab a bag of coke to snort a few. After pulling out the dosage he wanted and chopping it correctly, he quickly rolled up a dollar bill and snorted it. Normally, the pain of the drug going up his nostril would have affected him quite a bit, but he was so numb from the amount he did over the last three days that it didn't affect him in any way anymore. He then went over to the bar to pour himself a glass of whiskey, looking to drink his problems away.

 _(Flashback: three nights ago)_

 _"Why do you always have to be telling me what to do, Marina?!" An outraged Jimmy spat. "I'm a grown man for Arceus' sake. I don't need someone looking out for me!"_

 _"Well excuse me for being concerned about you," retorted Marina, hurt from his statement. "I don't like what you are doing with your life, Jimmy. I'm trying to help."_

 _"Jeah, sure seems like it to me," he replied with biting sarcasm. "And do you know what else frustrates me, Marina? In the year and a half we've been together, you haven't once allowed me to touch something. It's not easy when you think that after a year and a half, it's time to get serious."_

 _Marina slapped him so hard that his head almost spun all the way around._

 _"You're a disgusting pig, Jimmy."_

 _"I am guiltless. It's your fault that I am this way."_

 _"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I understand it's not easy accepting the fact that you got beat when you were one step away from doing what you wanted but there's no use taking out on me. We're in this together, James Samuel Kenta."_

 _That remark made something inside of Jimmy snap. He wasn't going to take that statement lying down._

 _"Oh yeah? Just because you have had it easy," he then continued his biting sarcastic tone. "Oh Marina, so gorgeous. Marina, so talented. So much that any magazine would want her in their centerfold," then exploding with anger. "Well I have had it! We are just too different. You'll be better off with someone other than me...we're through, Marina."_

 _(End flashback)_

It was the memory of that that stung him so deep that he did everything he could to rid himself of any trace of Marina. He tore her off of any pictures he took with her in them and started sleeping with women to get over that frustration that he had with Marina, as well as consuming enough drugs to stretch all the way to Celadon City in the Kanto region.

The hooker he was with walked out of the bedroom now fully clothed, or whatever could be considered fully clothed to her, and walked over to him.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Jimmy," she wrapped her arm around his neck while sitting on his lap. "Do you have the payment? You know, since you gave me such a great night I'll be willing to give you a discount. Four fifty instead of the five."

Jimmy wordlessly handed her the wad of hundred dollar bills while still sipping his booze. She grabbed the money and proceeded to walk out the door, but not before Jimmy slipped another two hundred down her tank top as a tip.

"You are too kind," she smiled before closing the door behind her as she counted her money.

As soon as she took off, Jimmy proceeded to put his clothes on and clean himself up a little bit. As soon as he stepped into the shower, the hot water did nothing to wash away his misery however. After a few minutes, he decided the shower was absolutely meaningless. He put his clothes back on and just sat of the bed with the one picture of Marina he had left.

Who knew that a picture of someone could bring such joy and nostalgia to someone and yet bring great misery to another? This was the feeling Jimmy had running through his head as he studied every detail of the picture. After a while, Jimmy just scoffed at it and then proceeded to shove it into the bottom drawer of his bedside table and do another shot of cocaine.

He then pulled out a guitar, strummed a few chords and then started to sing.

 **"Livin my life in a slow hell. Different girl every night at the hotel. I haven't seen the sunshine in three damn days. Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey. Wish I had a good girl to miss me. Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways."**

His thoughts then moved to Marina and the picture he put away.

 **"I put your picture away. Sat down and cried today. I can't look at you when I'm lying next to her. I put your picture away. Sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her."**

XXXXXX

Marina was very depressed to say the least. It had been three days since she and Jimmy had their humongous argument and he ended their relationship right then and there. Unlike Jimmy, she was taking a much more constructive way of dealing with their break up by going to the local church to get over things. The downside was that she wasn't getting much forward progress.

No matter what he said, she still missed Jimmy so much that she couldn't stand it. In her mind's eye, he was still the goofy twelve year old that saved both her and Raikou from the clutches of Team Rocket. She tried getting with Vincent but it didn't really escalate very far. It just wasn't the same as being with Jimmy.

She had stayed at Jimmy's house to take care of basic maintenance and his Pokémon as well. Typhlosion was extremely worried about his trainer and best friend, understandably so because Jimmy could be dead in a ditch somewhere for as far as anyone else was concerned. She prayed that wasn't the case.

Just to be sure, even though she still was upset with him, she tried to call his Pokégear to make sure he was alive. The device rang for a few short seconds until it just went straight to voicemail. She hung up, not even bothering to share a message with him. She then looked at the one picture she hadn't torn with him in it for a few short minutes, feeling depressed while looking at it. Marina then put it back deep into her bag and started to sing softly.

" **I called you last night in the hotel. Everyone knows but they won't tell. But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right. I've been waiting on you for a long time. Fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine. I ain't heard from you in three damn nights. I put your picture away. I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him. I put your picture away. I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him."**

Marina would not be denied when she decided right then to go find him and talk this out. But where could he have gone?

XXXXXX

Jimmy, for the first time in days, finally emerged out of his hotel room to go down to the bar and have a drink so he can get over himself and his misery a little bit. He felt like a total slob at that moment. The coke and the drinks were really starting to affect his body besides psychologically. He looked like he had put on some weight and his eyes were so red from a combination of the drugs and crying all day long.

After walking out of the elevator in nothing but a messy tank top and shorts, Jimmy proceeded to walk over to the bar and plant himself down on a stool.

"Three shots of Jack," he requested.

The bartender quickly poured the three small bottles with booze and brought the drinks over to Jimmy.

"Jeez, Jimmy. You look terrible," the bartender stated, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious." Jimmy bit before downing one shot in one gulp.

Unbeknownst to Jimmy, someone carefully moved their way over to him without him noticing. The person in question then plopped down of the stool beside him.

"Jimmy?" That voice. It was as familiar to Jimmy as battling.

"What do you want, Marina?" He snarled before downing his second shot. "Come to kick me when I'm down even more?"

"That isn't what I came for at all," she denied. "I came because I hadn't heard from you in three days. I was getting worried that you had died or something. Hell, Typhlosion is worried sick about you. He wants you to come home," she then stopped. "I want you to come back home. My world has been absolutely joyless and grey since you left me."

"What's the point?" Was his unreasonable response. "We broke up."

"I'll promise to change if you promise to," Marina tried to reason. "We both said some things we were not proud of so let's put this episode behind us. I love you, James Samuel Kenta. I always have. I don't want to see you ruin your life like this."

Her words seemed to break through to Jimmy just a little. She was right. They both said some things that they were not proud of and he felt a twinge of guilt from what he said to her about wanting to take the next step in their relationship.

"I do love you, Marina," admitted Jimmy. "And I'm sorry for what I said. I was a total jerk for what I did to you. I will change. I should learn to take my losses a little less personal but I just can't help it."

"You're so into your battle that you always want to come on top. It's natural." Marina admitted.

"But I shouldn't let my personal demons affect my relationship with you. I've been a lousy boyfriend for the last year and a half and I'm not proud of it. I'll come back home and I promise things will be better. If they're not, castrate me and hang me up to dry."

Marina giggled at that imagery that he painted until she returned to serious, a smile still spread across her face.

"Alright. Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Leave me a review telling me what you thought. Bye.


End file.
